Kirby
Kirby is the main hero of the same name media franchise. He previously fought Majin Buu in the 40th episode of Death Battle, Kirby VS Majin Buu. He also fought Pac-Man in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Kirby Vs Aang (Completed) * Arale Norimaki vs Kirby * Kirby vs Android 21 (Abandoned) * Kirby vs. Astro Boy (Abandoned) * Asura vs. Kirby * Kirby vs Ben Tennyson (Completed) * Kirby vs Broly (DBS) * Kirby vs Bill Cipher * Kirby VS Bomberman * Kirby vs Bowser * Kirby VS Broly (Completed) * Bub vs. Kirby * Cartoon Sonic vs Anime Kirby (Completed) * Kirby vs Cell (Completed) * Kirby vs Chara '(Completed by Kirbysakurai) * Kirby VS Destroyah * Kirby vs Ditto * Kirby vs Doctor Doom * Kirby vs Donkey Kong (Abandoned) * Doomsday vs Kirby * Kirby vs Lucy (Abandoned) * Kirby vs. Emerl * Kirby vs The Flash (Completed) * 'Kirby vs. Flowey '(Completed) * Kirby vs Galactus * Kirby VS Godzilla (Abandoned) * 'Goku VS Kirby (Completed) * Gon vs. Kirby * Kirby vs Guzzlord * Kirby vs Heaven Ascension DIO * Hulk vs. Kirby * Kirby vs Jigglypuff (Completed) * Kirby vs Klonoa * Link vs Kirby * Mario VS Kirby (Completed) * Maxwell vs Kirby (Completed) * Kirby vs Megaman (Completed) * MegaMan.EXE VS Kirby * Kirby VS Metal Sonic * Kirby VS Mew * Monkey D. Luffy VS Kirby * Kirby VS Morrigan Aensland (Abandoned) * Kirby VS Mothra (Abandoned) * Kirby VS Ness (Abandoned) * Kirby vs NiGHTS * Orga vs Kirby * Kirby VS Pac-Man * Kirby vs Pikachu (Completed) * Kirby VS Popeye * Pops vs Kirby * Kirby VS Rainbow Dash * Kirby VS Rayquaza * Kirby VS Ristar * Kirby vs Rodan (Abandoned) * Kirby vs Rosalina and Luma (Completed) * Kirby vs ROBLOXian (Completed) * Kirby VS Rose Quartz * Kirby vs. Sackboy (Abandoned) * Kirby vs Sailor Moon * Kirby VS Samus Aran (Completed) * Kirby VS Sans (Completed) * SCP-682 VS Kirby (Completed) * Shadow Mewtwo VS Kirby (Completed) * Kirby vs Shazam * Kirby vs Shuma-Gorath (Abandoned) * Sonic vs Kirby (Completed) * Kirby vs Sora * Kirby vs Stitch * Kirby vs Superman * Kirby vs Steven Quartz Universe (Completed) * Kirby vs Terraria Guy * Kirby VS Yoshi (Completed) * Kirby vs Zen'o As Yarn Kirby * Paper Mario vs. Toon Link vs. Yarn Kirby * Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby (Completed) * Yarn Kirby vs Yarn Yoshi (Completed) Battles Royale * The Champions Strike Back - Smash Edition (Completed) * Mario vs Kirby vs Sonic * Nintendo Mascot Battle Royale (Completed) * Overpowered Hero Battle Royale * Powerful Hero Battle Royale * Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Stronger Than They Look Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Completed) * Ultimate Nintendo Heroes Death Battle Royale (Completed) With Meta Knight and King Dedede * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede (Completed) With Starfy * Pac-Man and Ristar vs. Kirby and Starfy With Someone Else * Nintendo VS Avengers Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 24 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Arceus (Pokémon) * Beerus (Dragon Ball) * Broly (Dragon Ball Super: Broly) * Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) (Marvel) * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Flumpty Bumpty * GOLB (Adventure Time) * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Lord Tirek (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Oscar (ArtSpear Entertainment) * Paper Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Parasite (DC Comics) * Piccolo (Dragon Ball) * Starly (The Legendary Starfy) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Toriko * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Wander (Wander Over Yonder) History A thousand years ago, the star warriors have defended the universe from the infamous and powerful Nightmare. However, they ended up dying, leaving only two left. The heroic Meta Knight, who fought in the war and barely made it out with his life and our famous pink hero, Kirby, who avoided the entire war in a star spaceship, and crash-landed on the planet Popstar. Kirby has fought and battled enemies and protected Dreamland from disasters and his arch-enemy, King Dedede. Kirby is famously known for inhaling his enemies and copying their abilities. He also uses his warp star for transportation, which can move faster than light, though he can fly on his own for long periods of time. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Age: Unknown, 200 years pre-maturity *Height: 8 in/20 cm *Weight: Likely under 10 oz/283 g *Species: Unknown *Infant-like and cheerful demeanor *A Star Warrior *Citizen of Dream Land Arsenal *Inhale *Copy Ability *Warp Star *Flight *Air Bullet *Slide Kick *Can Summon Helpers Copy Abilities *Sword *Hammer *Fighter *Fire *Ice *Wheel *Mike *Hypernova *Star Rod Strengths and Feats *Cracked Planet Popstar in half *Punched a hole through the Earth *Threw Popon to the sun *Obliterated Popstar in manga *Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized *Defeated Nightmare and Dark Matter *Redirected a meteor using simple cannonballs Death Battle Info (Fanon) Arsenal *Star Spit *Touch Dash *Headbutt *Robobot Armor *Water Gun (While underwater) Copy Forms By eating an opponent or certain item, Kirby can temporary power-up into a more powerful form. Kirby can also use an Ability Scroll to create two-part combinations. In Kirby 64, there were many mix copy abilities which can be obtained by inhaling two objects/enemies with different copy abilities at once. The list of mix abilities can be found on this chart: Normal abilities: *Sword Kirby: One of Kirby's most powerful melee forms, Kirby becomes skill with a sword that he uses attacks like Final Cutter and Spinning Sword. Combination variants include Ice Sword Kirby, Fire Sword Kirby, and Thunder Sword Kirby. *Circus *Wing *Ball *Balloon *Burning *Beetle *Needle *Tornado *Water *Crash *Spear *Parasol *Smash *Ninja *Leaf *Suplex *Backdrop *Throw *Bell *Ultra Sword *Snow Bowl *Laser *Spark *UFO *Mini *Grand Hammer *Archer *Mirror *Yo-Yo *Plasma (Though this ability has recently been merged with Spark) *Doctor *Poison *ESP *Halberd (Robobot Form) *Magic *Metal *Ghost *Smash *Cupid *Copy *Jet *Staff *Spider *Carnival *Artist *Cleaning Strengths and Feats *Sent a meteorite 9999 lightyears into space; destroying 9 planets in the process. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDhKULwKNYg *Throw Kirby threw a clown from Popstar all the way to a nearby Black Hole. https://youtu.be/6xKoQcxiDiU?t=18m57s *Cracked Planet Popstar in half. **He also did it again, while divided into four in Amazing Mirror. *Survived a blast from a gigantic cannon with little-to-no damage. *Completely unaffected by this. *Drilled through the planet-sized Star Dream with the Robobot. *Flown to NOVA's summon point and back in mere seconds, which is at the edge of the galaxy. *Saved Popstar multiple times. **Destroyed Nova, who is planet-sized twice. **Defeated Necrodeus while divided into ten. **Defeated All Ex Bosses. **Survived unaffected in a huge black hole. ***Defeated Daroach and Dark Nebula who were also unaffected by it. **Defeated Drawcia while handicapped, who warped massive portions of space including into paint and send a deletion wave to eliminate Kirby which removed dozens of solar systems. ***Kirby is able to survive quite easily said deletion wave, which would give him resistance to Existence Erasure. ****Should also be noted this is quite dubious and that it possibly isn't existence erasure. *Saved his universe multiple times/Defeat universal enemies. **Defeated Landia EX (in three different games), Magolor and Parallel Landia. **Beat Star Dream, a Reality Warper machine and a NOVA. **Defeated Marx Soul who absorbed NOVA's power. **Defeated Queen Sectonia who had eaten 4 Miracle Fruits. ***One Miracle fruit transforms Kirby into Big Bang Kirby. **Defeated Meta Knight who's sword is established to possess infinite power. (むげん = infinite.) **Defeated King D-Mind and Dark Mind who's hammer and helmet are the second best equipment of its kind to fight with all the bosses in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, including Landia EX and Parallel Landia. *Overstrength Magolor. *Defeat Kabu who can see the future. *Can stop time. (Not only the enemy stop, [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kirby_stops_time..png is a real-time stopped ability] and when using it other Kirbys without that ability can move freely). *Can fight without his soul in his body (Though Kirby still needs it to exist to live) *Possess a couple of methods to resurrect himself. *Possess an insane healing factor. **Can throw off half of his body. **Instantly regenerate being popped as Balloon. **Regenerated from being shattered. **Should be equal to Shadow Kirby, his Mirror World counterpart. *Possess some forms of Transmutation. *His Ghost ability gives him access to Existence Erasure when possessing someone and his Hypernova ability gives him access to Void Manipulation when absorbing. *Mike Kirby managed to destroy Dedede's castle ** He also destroyed multiple monsters inside the NME ship in the anime. All by singing. *In an idle animation, Kirby was shown to be quick enough to go to sleep, dream something up and wake up in time to eat it. *Kirby supposedly has "Infinite Power" Faults *He is a young boy (Not a baby.) *Has attacked Dedede even when Dedede is trying to do heroic things (Like protect the Star Rod)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjPZv7RiGsg. *Despite being labeled as a hero, has committed multiple acts of genocide https://youtu.be/rdnBWpHwayA?t=11s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oR6k5ZPezeE *Is always hungry and obsessed with food. ** The plot of Kirby: Squeak Squad and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse are literally Kirby seeking revenge on the villains simply because his food was taken from him. *Despite his invincibility, Kirby can still be knocked out. **His durability and defensive limitations are inconsistent and can vary depending on his depiction. *Copy abilities expire if Kirby takes too much damage. *His floating can be interrupted if he takes too much damage. *Very normal characters can easily send Kirby flying from a strong impact simply because Kirby is nigh weightless. **Smash Bros depict Kirby as one of the top 5 lightest combatants. *Kirby is very small and his very stubby limbs give Kirby an unorthodox physique. Faults *Has the mentality of a baby; meaning he's immature, unintelligent, unfocused, inexperienced and a bit too friendly. **In the anime, Kirby normally needs Tiff commanding him in order to do basic tactics (almost like a Pokemon). **Sometimes just stares obliviously at events around him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmS0pj6tWKI **His baby-like and adorable appearance make it very hard for other people to take him seriously. *Inhale has limitations; **Giant opponents and some bosses cannot be inhaled. **Certain opponents cannot be killed by being inhaled and are just 'pooped' back out. **In the anime; Kirby can be exhausted if he uses Inhale for too long. **Inhale is very short ranged and can be escapable at longer ranges. Gallery Kirby - Animal Kirby.png|Animal Kirby Kirby - Archer Kirby.png|Archer Kirby Kirby - Beetle Kirby.png|Beetle Kirby Kirby - Bomb Kirby.png|Bomb Kirby Kirby - Circus Kirby.png|Circus Kirby Kirby - Clean Kirby.png|Clean Kirby Kirby - Copy Kirby.png|Copy Kirby Kirby - Doctor Kirby.png|Doctor Kirby Sword_Kirby_KRTDL.png|Sword Kirby Ultra_Sword.png|Ultra Sword Kirby Smash KirbyK&tAM g page15.jpg|Smash Kirby Hammer_Kirby1.png|Hammer Kirby KRTDL_Fighter.png|Fighter Kirby Kirby - Grand Hammer Kirby.png|Grand Hammer Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby.png|Fire Kirby Kirby - Fire Kirby breathing Fire.png|Fire Kirby breathing Fire Kirby - Ice Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Ice_Kirby.png|Ice Kirby Kirby - Water Kirby.png|Water Kirby Kirby - Beam Kirby.png|Beam Kirby Kirby - Mirror Kirby.png|Mirror Kirby Kirby - Stone Kirby.png|Stone Kirby tumblr_mojmtvaB1d1sux2kwo1_500.png|Wheel Kirby Kirby - Wheelie Rider Kirby.png|Wheelie Rider Kirby Kirby - Bell Kirby.png|Bell Kirby Kirby - Parasol Kirby.png|Parasol Kirby 698152039_orig.png|Mike Kirby Kirby - Spear Kirby.png|Spear Kirby Kirby - Paint Kirby.png|Paint Kirby Starrod.png|Star Rod Kirby Big_Bang.png|Hypernova Kirby Big Bang Kirby.png|Big Bang Kirby Big Bang Kirby.gif|"Bright light suddenly appeared" KirbySprite.png|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Wing Kirby.jpg|Wing Kirby NK.png|Ninja Kirby Kirby - Leaf Kirby.png|Leaf Kirby Kirby - Jet Kirby.png|Jet Kirby Kirby - Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move.png|Fighter Kirby doing his Kick Attack Move Kirby - Kirby while he's swimming underwater.png|Kirby while he's swimming underwater Kirby - Cutter Kirby.png|Cutter Kirby Kirby - Kirby riding on his Warp Star.png|Kirby riding on his Warp Star Kirby - Kirby's 20th Anniversary.png|Kirby's 20th Anniversary Kirby - Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System.png|Kirby as he appears on the front cover of Kirby's Adventure for the Nintendo Entertainment System Kirby - Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy.png|Kirby as seen on the front box art cover of Kirby's Dream Land for Game Boy Kirby - Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection.png|Kirby as a Super Smash Bros Collection Kirby - Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover.png|Kirby as seen on his Picture Book Cover Infinite Power Kirby.jpeg|Kirby has infinite power confirmed American Kirby is Hardcore.jpg|American Kirby is Hardcore Gfnggnhfgt.jpg|Poison Kirby Kirby Robobot stand.png|Robobot Kirby KEY_Kirby.png|Yarn kirby aka the kirby as he appears in kirby's epic yarn Kirbydedede.jpg|Kirby Dedede Kirby stopped the clock.png|Za Warudo! Fushidane1t.jpg Fushidane3t.jpg KirbyDataK20AE.jpg DXTYOJkVoAADpbp.jpg Trivia *Kirby's 'poyo' language debuted in the Kirby Anime before being presented in the games. *Once dated a giant finger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBWJSJbD1c8 Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Acid Users Category:Ageless Characters Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Archers Category:Armored Characters Category:Bombers Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with multiple armors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Completed Profile Category:Copy users Category:Darkness Users Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Ghosts Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Illusionists Category:Kirby Characters Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mecha wielder Category:Meteor Users Category:Missile User Category:Musicians Category:Ninja Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Power Replicators Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shield Users Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Snipers Category:Space explorers Category:Spear Wielders Category:Summoners Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Stoppers Category:Vehicle Users Category:Void Users Category:Warrior Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wrestling Combatants Category:Yo-Yo Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Toon Force Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Bikers Category:Angels Category:Doctors Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Absorption Users Category:Elementals Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Whip Users Category:Drill Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Ki Users Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Sound Manipulator Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Claw Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Stealth Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Gods